conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Norskugle
The Norskugle (Bubo gloriosus norskuglo), also known as the Norwegian Slave Owl (note: this term is considered derogatory by Norskugles themselves), is a species of hyperintelligent owls. Despite their name, which means 'Norwegian Owl', they do not live in Norway, instead living on their homeplanet of Nyeverda (New World) as well as the solar system surrounding it and its star, Nyesola (New Sol), and are not enslaved by an alien race hellbent on destroying the galaxy. History Descendants of owls from planet ''Jorda'' (Earth). It is believed that the founding population was derived from a genetic-zoo in ''Noreg'' (Norway) because that seems to be the only sensical explanation for their name, existence, culture, and language. Their highly-advanced civilization started around 1,200 years ago, when the first Norskugle settlement was founded on Nyeverda. That date is now known as the first of January, 1 NÅ (Norskugle År, or Norskugle Year). It is thought that they had already possessed some level of cybernetics and genetic modification when they left Jorda; however, that does not mean they aren't far more advanced than they once were. From 1 NÅ to 1000 NÅ, the Age of Technoevolusjon occurred, and the Norskugles vastly improved themselves with nanites and genetic modification. Two hundred years ago, around 1000 NÅ, however, they seemed to hit a limit. Since then, there has been little so-called Technoevolusjon. Physical constraints of the universe prevent a being with the structure of the Norskugle to improve any further, and the majority of Norskugles do not want to change their physical form just to improve themselves--after all, they are already one of the strongest and most intelligent species in the galaxy. Do note that there are--well, were--a small amount of Norskugles who did indeed want to change their physical form. They became the ''Ny Atlanterne'' (New Atlanteans). Though the Norskugles have stopped improving themselves genetically and cybernetically, their culture and civilization continues to thrive, and so does technological advancement, just in different areas. Planets Norskugles inhabit: *''Nyesolasystemet'' (New Solar System) **''Planeten Nyeverda'' (New World) **''Planeten Nyemars'' (New Mars) **''Storplaneten'' (Great Planet) *''Øl-systemet'' (Beer system) **''Planeten Nyeland'' (Planet Newland) **''Planeten Grå'' (Planet Grey) *''Zevs-systemet'' (Zeus system) **''Planeten Lilla'' (Planet Purple) **''Planeten Dionysos'' (Planet Dionysus) Description Physical Description Norskugles are brown, and, like most birds, covered with feathers. The Norskugle has, on average, a wingspan from 160–218 cm long, measures 60–81 cm long/tall, and weighs 2-3.3 kg. Anatomy Many of their features outside, as well as their major organs, appear to be that of a regular owl, and are arranged similarly. However, though it is impossible to tell from the outside, Norskugles are actually cyborgs. 50% of their body mass is made of an ultra-light semiliquid metal. 60% of that ultra-light semiliquid metal is in the form of billions of nanites that flow through their body and serve various purposes, another 30% composes their skeleton, and the final 10% is contained in regenerating plates that are just under their skin. The organic parts of their body are also heavily genetically modified. All of their organs are not only supplemented with nanites, but also designed to be the best and most efficient possible. The body parts of a Norskugle, if damaged (which happens extremely rarely), can regenerate. The brains of Norskugles are simultaneously large and very compact, with as many neurons and neuroglia as possible. Norskugles are also gifted with many ways to perceive and sense. In addition to having all the human senses of sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch, temperature, balance and acceleration, kinesthesis, pain, and direction, all of which are vastly improved (espcially sight--they can see infrared and ultraviolet), they also possess highly-acute senses of echolocation, electroreception, and magnetoreception. All Norskugle senses can be toned down or increased in sensitivity at will or automatically. Statistics The average IQ of a Norskugle, by human standards, is 800. This, however, does not mean that there are no foolish Norskugles. The average lifespan of a Norskugle is 600 years. Behavior and Lifecycle Behavior Norskugles are not completely diurnal, nocturnal, or even crepuscular. To maintain health and well-being, they must sleep at least 12 hours every 48 hours, but since Norskugles can adjust their senses, they are not restricted to one style of activity. Vocalization Norskugles can form about half of the sounds that humans can, replacing the rest with hoots and chirps of various pitches and tones, though their language Norskuglenorsk uses the same letters as Norwegian--the missing sounds are replaced by the aforementioned hoots and chirps. Norskugles use one of two forms of Norskuglenorsk to communicate with others--one form consists of many Norwegian sounds and some hoots and chirps, while the other consists only of hoots and chirps. Movement Norskugles can fly at 64.4 km/h (40 mph). Their movements on the ground are generally slightly jittery, like most birds, and they unconciously attempt to keep their head in the same position when possible, like most birds. Lifecycle Norskugles hatch out of eggs after about 5 months of development. They are considered infants until they are 2 years of age. Norskugles are considered children until they reach 12 years of age--they become sexually mature at around the same time, usually a year prior. Other than the ability or non-ability to reproduce, there are few biological differences between a Norskugle child and adult--the main distinction is that Norskugle adults have more life experience and mental maturity. Averaging at around age 550, Norskugles become sterile, but otherwise are almost as fit as they were before. Averaging at around age 590, they become senile and their mental abilities and senses rapidly decline. They soon die. The average lifespan of a Norskugle is 600 years. Despite their being genetically-modified cyborgs, no Norskugle lives past the age of 625, and no innovations in genetic modification, nanorobotics, or nutrition seem to be able to advance that age. Society and Culture Culture Language Norskugles speak Norskuglenorsk, a language that is, in spelling and grammar, extremely similar to the Norwegian that was, and may still be, spoken on ''Jorda''. It has evolved little due to the Norskugles' long lifespans. There are two forms of Norskuglenorsk--one form includes some sounds from human Norwegian and some hoots and chirps, while the other form includes only hoots and chirps. Government and Politics All the Norskugle planets are part of the ''Stor Føderasjon'' (Great Federation), though that is just an alliance. The Norskugle planets are essentially all independent republics. Art, Music, and Literature Norskugle visual art is much more diverse than human visual art due to the fact that they can see far more colors, and have higher intellects and better imaginations. There are hundreds of genres of Norskugle music, but the largest groups are Fuglesang (birdsong--hooting-and-chirping songs in a traditional style), Folkemusikk (hooting-and-chirping 'folk music', many with origins from before the Norskugles became sentient--very similar to Fuglesang), Rappmusikk (basically rap), Klassisk musikk (technically including all music with primarily string intruments, but basically meaning classical music), Metall (music including many heavy sounds, amplification, and squawking rather than hooting and chirping), Rock (rock music), and Elektronisk musikk (electronic music). Norskugle literature also blooms, though most of it is electronic rather than on paper because putting it on paper is seen as backwards and impractical, and Norskugles prefer cinema anyway. Lifestyle Most Norskugles are in the armed forces, and perform intense physical training and are tested in virtual military simulations for a few hours each day. Those that are not in the armed forces typically control robotic labor forces (which do essentially all work needed on the Norskugle planets), administrate various organizations, or both. When not training themselves militarily, some Norskugles produce various types of visual and musical art. The others spend most of their time drinking a sort of nectar-beer or browsing their equivalent of the Internet. Religion The majority of Norskugles, about 63%, are nonreligious. The remainder believe in a number of religions that can be grouped into three groups: the Christianate Norskugle Faiths, the New Norskugle Faiths, and the Polytheistic Norskugle Faiths. Christianate Norskugle Faiths Most religious Norskugles are followers of the Christianate Norskugle Faiths--faiths based on Jesus Christ's teachings. There are about ten denominations. New Norskugle Faiths The second largest group of Norskugle religions are the New Norskugle Faiths. They focus on, as Biskop Leiv Eiriksson would say, 'caring for your fellow owl'. Followers of all eight denominations believe in Gud av galakser (The God of the Galaxies), but there are not many main tenets otherwise. Outsiders claim that New Norskugle Faith churches are merely places for 'followers' to use varying types of drugs. Biskop Leiv Eiriksson and other church leaders have denied such claims. Polytheistic Norskugle Faiths The smallest, and most divided, group of Norskugle religions are the Polytheistic Norskugle Faiths. They are not really related. There are more than two hundred Polytheistic Norskugle Faiths, the three largest being the Nye Norrøne Følgende (New Norse Following), the Ord Thor (Word of Thor), and the Tro på Gud av Galakser (Faith in the God of Galaxies). Category:Creatures